


In Public

by sinofwriting



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Ian never touches Mickey first.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	In Public

Ian never touches him first. Okay, that isn’t totally true. Mickey knows that, his body, which seems to have at least three hickeys on it at all times, could tell you that’s not true. Ian touches him first when it comes to sex. He’ll look at him, pull him in by the hips, or toss him on the bed, which he always protests, because he has fucking legs and he’s not a girl,  ~~because it makes Ian smile and laugh a little~~. But that’s it. 

He never reaches for his hand or pulls him into a hug. Doesn’t bump their shoulders together or shove him. And he definitely never initiates any of their kisses. He doesn’t do any of that, not since Mickey came out, really since they came out. 

At first Mickey was relieved, just because everyone knew he was gay didn’t mean he wanted everyone to see it. But, he loosened up after a few months of Terry in prison, with his sentence extending what seemed to be every week. He started throwing an arm around Ian, letting their shoulders bump into each other, hands brush. Until finally six months after he came out, he kissed Ian in public. 

He remembers how Ian had stilled for a few seconds, before he had relaxed, letting Mickey have what he wanted. But, Mickey hadn’t wanted that. He might’ve of been a little freaked out for a second, because what the fuck was he doing kissing Ian in public. But he wanted Ian to grab at his hips, pull him in so tight a fucking piece of paer couldn’t fit between them. If he was going to kiss the fucking kid in public, he wanted their first kiss in public to make the world fall away. He couldn’t count that kiss in the club, not when Ian was so out of his mind on drugs that he barely knew what he was doing.

And now it’s nearing a year and Mickey is tired. He’s tired of how Ian never initiates contact but revels in it when it’s given to him. He doesn’t know what it’s about or why he’s let it go for so long, but he’s tired. 

“You don’t touch me.” He says as they lay in bed one night. Ian’s arm around his waist tightens and he doesn’t have to see his face to know he has an eyebrow raised and a smug smile on his face as if to say, ‘I’m touching you now aren’t I’. He throws an elbow back, smiling when it connects. “That’s not what I mean.” 

“Then what do you mean?” Ian’s lips brush his cheek as he leans over him slightly, grip on him loosening. 

Mickey turns to lay on his back and Ian raises an eyebrow at him. “I mean,” his hand reaches up to brush his fingertips over the younger’s jawline. “You don’t touch me in public or really at all, not unless I touch you first.” He swallows. “I mean, before I came out you touched me all the time without me having to do anything, but now…” He trails off, not sure how to say it.

His fingers that Mickey hadn’t even noticed touching his stomach stilled from the patterns they were drawing. “I feel bad.” 

Mickey looks at him, not expecting to see Ian’s eyes closed, a pained look on his face. “About?” 

“I forced you to come out, I forced you to kiss me. I forced you into so many things and tried to force you into so many more and I don’t want to force you to do anything else you don’t want to. Including touching you.” 

He struggles to process the words that Ian had just said. How could the kid think that he forced him into doing anything? That he would regret any of the things he did for Ian, for their relationship? He could read between the lines and he should’ve known from the beginning what his problem was. 

His hand comes up and smacks Ian on the side of the head, before pushing him down on his back to straddle him. “You’re a fucking idiot.” He doesn’t stop Ian’s hand from coming up to rest on his waist. “You never forced me into anything. Maybe pushed me, but never forced. I wanted to come out, I wanted to kiss you.” Ian goes to say something, but he puts a hand over his mouth. “Listen to me. You have to be out of your fucking mind to think I didn’t want to kiss you. Why do you think I threatened to cut your tongue out or refused to fuck unless I was bent over something ninety percent of the time? And coming out, I wanted to do that too. I was terrified, but I wasn’t going to lose you. I wasn’t going to choose Terry over you.” He pauses, leaning down slightly until their faces are only a few inches apart. “So fucking touch me in public or I’ll rip your tongue out of your throat.” Mickey moves his hand off Ian’s mouth, letting him speak. 

“You sure you want me to touch you in public?” 

“Well, if you don’t, you're going to end up losing your tongue, so you better get to it.” 


End file.
